Love & Hate
by x0x-sLyThErIn-GoDdEsS-x0x
Summary: STORY COMPLETED! Lily has just arrived at school to find she has feelings for a certain Marauderer. No she cant, she loaths him. What will she do if she gets captured by his charm.
1. Default Chapter

"Finally back on the Hogwarts express." Sirius Black said sitting down in the marauders usual compartment.

"Oh, it's been too long since we've been on this train." James Potter said, sitting across from Sirius.

"It hasn't been that long you dolt." Said Remus Lupin with his head stuck in a book.

"Yes it has…" Sirius started, but James held up a hand to silence him. He could hear voices. Girl's voices.

"Lily, there is no other compartments, we have to." One of the voices said pleadingly.

"No, I'm not going in there. Not if _he _is in there." Lily's voice said stubbornly. James pretended to look hurt.

"Fine you can go share a compartment with Luciouse Malfoy. I'm going in." A third voice said. James's hand quickly flew quickly to his hair, as the compartment door slid open. There, in the doorway, stood Aimee Loreina, Sarah Henderson and a very annoyed looking Lily Evans.

"Hi boys." Aimee said sitting down next to Sirius, who sat a little closer to her than necessary.

"Hey Sarah." Said Remus overexcited by Sarah being there.

"Oh, um…Hi Remus." She said blushing.

"Lily, how are you? You are looking spectacular as usual." James said offering her a seat.

"Oh save it Potter." Lily said rudely. She then shot a dirty look at Aimee and Sarah who were smirking at her.

James smiled at the girls and said,

"Come of it Lily. You know you love me!"

"The only one that loves you, _Potter, _is yourself. What with that showing off. It makes me sick." Lily replied indignantly.

"I do not love myself." James muttered and stalked out of the compartment.

"Lily, we all no you like him. He openly flirts with you, why don't you just go out with him?" Aimee said when James had left.

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM" Lily screamed making everyone but Aimee jump. They had been best friends for ages, she had gotten used to Lily's moods by now.

"Calm down Lily, I am just pointing out the obvious. Every one can see it. But if you feel that way then I believe you. OK." Aimee said in a calming voice.

"Hey Aimee you want to come for a walk?" Sirius asked offering her his hand.

"Sure, are you OK Lily?" Aimee said.

"Yeah I'm fine, you go." Lily said in a breathless voice. Aimee took Sirius's hand and they walk out of the compartment talking.

Lily settled herself down to read a book and was only half aware of the closeness between Sarah and Remus.

They arrived at the school at about half past six and when they got inside they took their seats at the table and waited the sorting to begin.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey people, I just want to say PLEASE REVIEW! I will give a cookie to people who give good reviews.**_


	2. Strange Dreams

**_A/N: Hey, first I want to thank you all for the reviews, and these three especially. Oh and also, I hope you like this chapter, it may be a little weird though._**

**_JewelBlossom: Yum, sound beautiful._**

**_Ginny-wannabe: I know you love MOONY! And yourself of course._**

**_Yuna: Glad you like it!_**

* * *

Through out the sorting, Lily was very agitated. Mainly because everyone around her, (Aimee, Sarah, James and Sirius) were talking. Not Remus of course, Lily admired him for this. And Lily never got to hear the names called out. Finally, Dumbledoor stood up and silence fell over the great hall as he spoke clearly and confidently. 

"Welcome back, to a new year at Hogwarts. I would just like to say, thank you to all the teachers for helping clean up all the mess a certain three made at the end of last year." All heads turned towards the three marauders. But, thankfully, Dumbledoor still had a twinkle in his eye.

Every one settled down and ate their dinner. There wasn't much chatter because of how hungry every one was. When they had finished, Lily stood up and called for all the first years to follow her, and to her surprise, so did James. When she questioned him with this he said,

"Didn't you know, I'm a head this year." Lily was taken a back by this, and all the third and fourth years bumped into her cursing at her.

"Finally, the first years are in their dorms." Lily said sitting on the couch next to Sarah.

"Tough lot were they?" She asked nicely.

"Yeah, for some reason, they knew who James was, and they kept asking questions about how he got away with so many things. But how did they know him?" Lily said sighing.

"Don't know Lily, I don't know." Sarah replied lightly.

Lily went to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow that night, but for James it was a different story. When he did go to bed, his thoughts were filled with Lily, and her beauty.

_Stop thinking about her. _He thought sadly. _She would never go out with you._

This just made him feel worse, oh well; _tomorrow is another day to show how much of a dick I am._

He lay there listening to a conversation that Aimee and Sirius were having, at first he didn't pay much attention, but his and Lily's name had been mentioned. He had to listen.

"He's just so miserable. Ever since third year. When he started liking her." Sirius said in a worried tone.

"Yeah, he hasn't been himself." Aimee agreed.

"But, come to think of it, last year, well I didn't want to tell anyone this but, last year, Lily started talking in her sleep. She said something like, 'don't kill Harry, please.' And then she said, 'oh my god James. You killed James. You killed the love of my life.' It was really scary listening to it. I didn't know what to do so I ignored it." Aimee told now a little quieter.

"Yeah, James had a dream like that as well except in this he said, 'Lily, you take Harry. I'll try to head him off.'" Sirius said grabbing Aimee's hand and leading her over to sit on his bed.

"I am starting to think that, maybe, Harry is like, I don't know, their son in the future." Aimee said trying not to sound weird.

"Yeah, well, maybe we should just keep this to ourselves for now. I mean, we don't want them to worry or, do something stupid." Sirius said nicely. He then stood up and gave Aimee a kiss and said,

"I'll talk to you in the morning. You look tired."

"Oh, cant I just stay here the night?" Aimee said cheekily.

"As much as I would love for you to do that, Remus might go of his nutters. Goodnight love." Sirius replied sadly.

"Night Hun." And Aimee walked out and off to bed.

It wasn't long before she heard Lily talking again.

"James, no I cant lose you. I don't want to lose you..." Lily muttered.

"Well, what would happen to Harry if you and I died tonight…"

"You know who, is stronger than you James, he will over power you..."

"Fine, I'll take Harry and go, but I want you to know that I love you James. I love you so much..."

Aimee stood up, she walked over to Lily's bed and woke her up.

"Lily…Lily…"

"What…What? Why did you wake me up."

"Because…um…I just wanted to say goodnight." Aimee said with her fingers crossed.

Lily rolled her eyes and lay back down. Aimee didn't hear a peep after that.

* * *

_**I believe in a thing called 'Reviews.'**_


	3. Classes and Secrets

_**A/N: Hey people, I just want to say that my next chapter will be way longer than this one and thanks to these very nice people that have given me good reviews:**_

_**JewelBlossom: I know it was a little creepy but hey, it was good, right?**_

_**anefleurdelys: Yes of course you can translate it into French, but if it is ok, I want to see the copy of it. Glad you like the story!**_

_**Aelotia: Thank you sooo much for the review, you're like one of my favourite authors so I am sooo happy to get a review from you!**_

_**Zenphy: Thanks sooo much for the review. Yes James is an idiot, but yes he's a lovable idiot. And I totally agree that I believe in a thing called darkness was over rated. **_

_**A/N: Well that about does it for the thank you notes, oh and I have to say YOU WERE WRONG, to ginny- wannabe. Lol.**_

* * *

The next morning went by in a flash for Lily, first, she and Sarah made their way to divination, while Aimee went of to transfiguration. Professor Sinistra was crazier than normal, she kept predicting a lightning bolt, and Sarah and Lily just sniggered behind her back.

Then they had Charms, Aimee was in this class as well, but then also was James. James started throwing paper balls at Lily's head and when Lily turned around to tell him off she got in trouble by a young Professor Flitwick.

"Now really, Miss Evans, I would have thought better of a head girl. And on your first day back too." He had said making Lily blush and apologize profoundly.

Sirius and James cackled loudly making Aimee kick Sirius hard under the table.

"Ouch. What did I do?" He said hiding a smile.

"You were born." Sarah said only half joking. Aimee turned her and gave her menacing high five right in front of Sirius's face. Lily hushed the three of them and Lupin looked at Sarah like she was an angel.

They all ate lunch quietly because of their hunger and then Lily went of to muggle studies while Sarah went of to care of magical creatures and Aimee went of to advance defence against the dark arts.

Lily met up with her friend Ariane on the way to muggle studies and they caught up on what had happened over the summer.

"Mine was pretty average, you know just the usual, Christmas, family, fighting with petunia." Lily said and they both laughed.

"What about you?" She asked Ariane happily.

"Oh, great actually, I um…I need to talk to you, Aimee, Sarah and hopefully Jocelyn." Ariane said nervously. Jocelyn shared advance defence against the dark arts with Aimee, and most of her other classes with Ariane.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Lily asked worried.

"No, it's sort of something that I found out about a few weeks ago. I was researching it on the holidays and it works when there is five witches in it." Ariane left it at that, and just as she finished Professor Dobbyn came out and called them in.

Sarah went through her care of magical creatures class being the centre of attention. She was very popular, and was often followed by lots of boys, she hardly noticed the Professor talking.

Aimee and Jocelyn payed a lot of attention in there class, (and believe me, it's something that they only do in advance DADA) they copied down notes and even James, Lupin and Sirius payed attention. They all wanted to be Aurors, so they nearly always payed attention in advance DADA.

Aimee and Jocelyn met up with Sarah at the end of their last period and they went of to the edge of the forest, they hung out there all the time after class while Lily and Ariane went to the library. These three girls were considered the "popular" girls. Ariane was considered a major "hottie", and Lily was considered "perfect prefect."

James was, as usual, showing off by the lake, while Sirius chatted animatedly to some of the 7th years nearby, Remus was no where to be seen. Aimee kept shooting Sirius glances that said quite clearly, 'if they make a move on you, you'll be the one suffering.'

"So Jose how was your holiday?" Sarah asked conversationally.

"Alright, I went to see my ex and he totally flipped when I told him I had met some one."

"Ooh, who did you meet?" Sarah asked excitedly. Jocelyn and Aimee shared a look that clearly said, 'what an idiot.'

"Um…Sarah…I was lying, to get him off my back!" Jocelyn said laughing. Sarah took a while to process this and Aimee and Jocelyn laughed their heads off, but Sarah knew it was just a bit of fun so she laughed with them.

Suddenly Aimee sat up straight listening, then so did Jocelyn, Sarah looked at them puzzled until it happened to her as well.

Guy's can you meet us in the room of requirements? We need to talk to you about something important.

Ariane's voice said in their minds. She was sending a witch message, something that very few witches could do; those five girls were some of them. They quickly stood up and hurried to the room of requirements.

They got there just as Lily and Ariane had started their homework.

_**

* * *

**__**A/N: Reviews make the world a better place.**_


	4. Bellwicket

_**A/N: I want to thank every one for their support and all that they have done for me. Sorry that it has taken so long to add to the story, I'ts just that I have had writers block.**_

_**JewelBlossom: You should feel special!**_

_**Momiji: Why wouldn't it be a review?**_

_**Ginny-wannabe: Of course you're an angel!**_

_**Asterisk Truly: Thanks. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_Guy's can you meet us in the room of requirements? We need to talk about something important._Ariane's voice said in there minds. She was sending a witch message, something that very few witches could do. Those five were some of them. 

They quickly stood up and hurried to the room of requirements.

They got there just as Lily and Ariane had started their homework.

* * *

"Oh, hi. Thanks for coming, I need to tell you something." Ariane said as they sat down.

"What is it?" Sarah said with worry in her voice.

"Well, I found out something on the school holidays, and did as much research as I could."

"What was it?" Lily asked frowning at the urgency of her own voice. Ariane smiled and said,

"Let me continue. I As I said, I did as much research as I possibly could. I was researching an old historical power sink." When everyone looked confused she continued.

"A power sink is something that old witch covens used to gain positive and negative energy. It can boost a witches power by three times it's normal standard, which is huge. I also found out that a power sink is in the Hogwarts grounds. Which is a very rare thing, I traced this specific power sink back to were it first began and I found out that…well…This power sink was made by a witches coven in the seventeenth century, over two hundred years ago. It contains more power that all the students and teacher put together. And…I have been thinking that…well maybe, we could research it and bring it back to full power." She finished with a pleading look on her face.

"Whoa. You want us, to find a power sink over two hundred years old and try to tap into its power?" Jocelyn said in a shocked voice. Ariane nodded and then Jocelyn said,

"Ariane, you know as well as I do that, it could kill us for even trying. It needs the historical powers of the people who started it."

"You know about this?" Aimee asked Jocelyn. She nodded and said,

"My mother was killed trying to call up a taibhs on a power sink that didn't belong to her."

"Whats a taibhs?" Sarah asked.

"It's the Wiccan version of the devil, but it's much more powerful than the devil is. But, why would your mother call up a taibhs?" Lily piped up shocking everyone at her knowledge, yet again.

"Whats a wiccan?" Sarah asked now completely confused.

Everyone looked at her and then Aimee said,

"It is an ancestral word for witch. Ok, back to the power sink. What if we die?"

"We won't, because I traced back it's timeline of the family's who used it. And it traces back to mine, and also yours and Jocelyn's. I'm also pretty sure that Sarah's family had something to do with it, and the had a muggle born which can be filled by any one." Ariane said with a convincing voice. Then she said,

"Can we please at least try it? It requires five witches, come on. This could be our destiny, at least research it with me."

Aimee stood up,

"Well, I guess I could try it. I wouldn't mind doing some extra research on family history."

"Yeah," Jocelyn said, "This could be interesting."

"Well, I'll do it to if they do. What about you Lily?" Sarah said pleased with her courage.

"Well, It couldn't hurt. But, don't we have to be a coven?" Lily said with a scared tone.

"Yes, but that's the easy part. Oh, except for the fact that we need five boys to supervise."

"Supervise? Were not baby's." Aimee told accusingly.

"I know, but it's tradition for a coven to have five girls and five boys. Please, we already know three boys that would be interested." Ariane said pleadingly.

"And who might they be?" Lily said scowling.

"James, Sirius and Lupin." Ariane said happily. Aimee relaxed at the mention of Sirius and Sarah blushed at the mention of Lupin.

"Fine. I'll do it." Lily said unhappily, but soon relaxing.

"Great, now we should think of a coven name. How bout, Kithic?"

"Um…that means left handed in Gaelic. What about Amaranth?"

"That names already taken by an all boys coven, from the 1920's. How bout Cirrus?"

"Doesn't sound right. I know Bellwicket!"

"Yeah," They all agreed with Sarah's request. Sarah blushed, she was used to boys staring at her, but she wasn't used to being stared at for her good choice of words.

"Bellwicket it is!" Ariane told excitedly. " Now, lets go talk to some boys!"

* * *

_**A/N Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews. Oh did I say that out loud? Oh well, PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	5. Boys!

_**A/N: Hey, I want to thank all these ppl, for their reviews…**_

_**James-luver001: I am introducing it cause I reckon it would put some stile into it. Lol.**_

**_JewelBlossom: My mum runs a website called you should check it out if you like Broadway shows._**

_**Gi Xian: I will continue thanks.**_

_**Kristin: I'll try to make them longer. Thanks for the review.**_

_**Lirimaer Elearie: Thanks for the English lesson. I'll try harder next time. Lol. Also, yes all fics are corny, thanks for the compliment on how my story is one of the best you have ever seen. Bad things will happen soon, just not now, I hate wormtail so he's not in it. Some other fics have that as well, its just cause there is no point in writing about someone you hate.**_

_**Charming Chick: Yes they are from sweep, but over here in Australia it's called Wicca. Don't worry, I won't copy everything and I am saying right here right now that "I do not own any of these characters or names."**_

_**Ginny-Wannabe: You update yours and I will update mine. Lol.**_

_**Nick: Yes I have been reading a certain series and just to tell you…I am totally head over heals about Hunter. How sad is that, I have a crush on a fictional character. Lol. **_

_**Little Becca: Thanks for the compliment.**_

_**Well, now I would like to say, I don't own any of these characters or names.**_

_**And hope you like the story!**_

* * *

"Bellwicket it is!" Ariane told excitedly. "Now, lets go talk to some boys."

* * *

"Hey babe," Sirius said as he saw Aimee walking over. 

"Hey," She replied confidently kissing him on the lips.

_How can she be that confident? _Lily asked herself staring at them with jealousy.

"H…h…hi Sarah," Lupin said walking over to her. Sarah was way more confident and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him go a bright shade of maroon.

"Lily, my love. Sit down with me?" James asked Lily politely. Surprisingly Lily took his hand and sat down on the grass next to him. Everyone was still staring at them in amazement before Lily realized she was still holding James's hand. She reluctantly pulled away.

Jocelyn and Ariane stood at the head, Ariane looking at them all with a certain sharpness and Jocelyn flirting with the guys near by.

"Jocelyn," Ariane said sharply, "Can you please pay attention?"

"Oh, yeah I was." Jocelyn said dumbly. Aimee laughed, leaning against Sirius and Sarah smiled and took Remus's hand. A whole new level for them!

"Ok, well, us five girls have been talking and we have decided to start an old fashioned coven. But, the coven needs five female witches and five male witches. We were wondering if…Jocelyn, pay attention…if you would join the coven in order to tap into a near by power sink. We think we could use its power to do amazing…Jocelyn…to do amazing things. Would you be interested?"

"Well, if Lily is doing it, I will." James said looking at her. She felt a small amount of blood rush to her face, and she didn't know why. She nodded slightly and he grinned and said,

"Well the of course I'll do it." Ariane smiled and looked at Lupin and Sirius,

"Please do it…for me." Sarah was saying to Remus battering her eyelashes. He felt like his head would explode from all the blood in there, but he nodded and kissed her hand. She was shocked at first but the she smiled and kissed him on the lips.

Ariane rolled her eyes and turned to Sirius.

"I don't know, I mean, it's not exactly safe for couples to be in covens together. It can make you distracted and even lose power."

"Yes," Ariane agreed, "But, there is a trick, I have learnt that, the more couples on a power sink, the better. Sure the coven would be good, but our main focus is the power sink."

Aimee looked at him pleadingly and he looked back when she said,

""It won't be any fun without you Hun." He seemed to fall under her spell and he nodded and said,

"Well then, I'm in."

Ariane smiled and told them she had to go find two other boys and she dragged Jocelyn to the castle, which, mind you, was still flirting with the boys.

Lily muttered something about homework and went to the common room. James said he wanted to ride his broom and he did that, while Aimee, smiling cheekily, took Sirius up to the dormitory's to "talk" to him.

Sarah and Remus just sat talking and admiring each other.

Soon it was time for dinner and after that…truth or dare!

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter is really short, I know. But the next will be better.**_


	6. Dream or no dream?

**_A/N: Hey, a big thanks to these loyal people…_**

_**Onewhoiswierd324: Thanks for the review, again. I would be more than willing to check out your story. **_

_**Ginny-wannabe: Of course you love moony. And you couldn't kill a fly.**_

_**JewelBlossom: Thanks, yes it is short but hopefully this one is longer.**_

**_Midnight magic: Of course I admitted it._**

**_Asterisk Truly: Thanks._**

**_Daniel: I'll send it in the mail._**

**_Onewhoiswierd324: Thanks for the compliment._**

**_Anonymousehottie: I will._**

_**Well, read and review.**_

* * *

Truth or Dare!

"Ok, who wants to go first?" Jocelyn yelled when everyone was in the common room. It was Friday night and everyone had finished their homework. Study practise for Sirius was in the dormitory, amazingly, so was Aimee's. And they were now crowded around the fire on the couches.

"Oh, I will!" Sarah said sitting up straight.

"Ok, truth or dare?" Jocelyn said looking at her.

"Dare!"

"Ok, I dare you too…cast a glamour on professor Sinistra."

"What type of glamour?"

"A…love glamour." Jocelyn finished evilly.

"Ooooo. Who should I make her fall in love with?" Sarah asked looking around. " I know…"

She did some quick movements with her hands and three minutes passed before Professor Sinistra burst in looking around wildly, she saw what she was looking for and walked up to the group. Next moment, she had pounced on Daniel Watson, one of the new people in the coven.

She kissed him hard while he shouted for Sarah to lift the glamour. She finally did and Professor Sinistra stood up and wiped her mouth,

"Oh, um…how did I get hear? Er…good night children." And she walked through the portraight looking shocked.

Everyone burst out laughing, even Daniel had to suppress a laugh, than he threw a cushion at Sarah and she smiled cheekily.

"Now, lets see…James. Your turn." Sarah said and he flinched. How did he know that was coming?

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He said instantly. He knew that she would do something bad for dare.

"Oh, you take all the fun out of it." She said and then said,

"How much…do you like Lily?" Lily buried her face in her hands at this and then James said in a very serious tone.

"I _love _Lily, not like. And a lot." He said this with no shame and then Lily looked at him. She narrowed her eyes and everyone prepared for a fight…

"How dare you?" She yelled, standing up.

"How could you pretend to love someone? You don't even know what love is…the only thing you come close to loving is yourself." And she stormed up the stairs, leaving James with a shocked look on his face.

Aimee stood up,

"James Hun…you should know by now that she isn't the feelings type of girl." She kissed him on the cheek and then kissed Sirius, long and hard and followed Lily.

Sarah stood up and said sorry too James and then she went to have a shower and an early night. She doubted Lily would be down any time soon. Jocelyn decided to stay in the common room with Daniel and Ariane said she was going to try and find someone else to be in the coven. In the end Sirius slapped James on the back and went to bed while Lupin started some studying.

James couldn't wait till morning. (Note, hint of sarcasm.)

He soon made his way to bed and, again, he had a weird dream…

He was in a room with no doors; he could see a cloaked figure standing near the corner. He cautiously walked towards it and slowly turned it around. There was himself, well he thought it was himself, until he saw different eyes. This boy had familiar eyes, but he couldn't quite place them…James's eyes widened in shock, they were Lily's eyes.

_The boy looked at him, then he mouthed to James, 'I wish I had grown up with you and mum.' Then the room started spinning and…_

_The room started spinning… _

And Lily woke up in shock; she had just seen a boy a little younger than her. He had her eyes, but everything else had been James. She shook her head and muttered a comfort spell she had learned in first year,

"_Through the day,_

_In the night,_

_The goddess holds me in her sight._

_All through that,_

_I can't be harmed,_

The goddess holds me in her arms."

She repeated this three times and then lay back down. She sank into meditation, it helped her think clearly.

I had just seen a boy, she thought, which looked like James, but had my eyes. He said he wished he had grown up with his father and me. What could this mean? I despise James; he couldn't have been my son if he was James's as well. Could he?

Lily told herself that she would never go out with James and that it was just her subconscious telling her things she knew wasn't true.

"Are you alright Lily?" A voice said startling her. It was Sarah.

"Yes, I'm…actually no. I need some help with something."

"Shoot." Sarah said sitting next to her on her bed.

"I just had a really weird dream, and, well, it's not the dream I'm worried about. I…how did you know when you started liking Remus?" Lily said making Sarah blush.

"Well, I guess I just sort of, grew attached to him. We became better friends and, don't tell anyone, but we kept in touch, a lot, over the summer." Lily smiled and replied,

"Sarah you dog you." Sarah and Lily laughed and then Sarah reached out for Lily's hand.

"I know you like James, even if you're not sure of it yourself but, he is a sweet boy and he just doesn't know when to act responsible. And you may not know it but you do like him. It's there, in your eyes, he wants you, and you want him. But I would take it slow. Like I said, you're not sure and I recommend just starting out being friends. Apologize to him about tonight, and if he accepts, try making a truce. Ok?" Sarah said. Lily stared at her in shock, she didn't know Sarah was this smart, and she was usually the dumb one in the group.

"I'll try, but I'm not promising. And I do not like him thank you very much."

Sarah smiled shaking her head,

"What ever Lily. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

**_PLEEEZ REVIEW!_**


	7. Trouble

**_A/N: I want to thank..._**

**_Gi xian: Thanks, thats sweet that you think its cute..._**

**_JewelBlossom: I'm glad your acting just like you. It must mean I'm good! Lol..._**

**_Well, plz R&R._**

* * *

James woke up rather early the next day, so he went down to the kitchens and asked for some hot apple cider to warm him up. On his way back he met Lily and saw sadness in her eyes.

She weakly smiled at him, and surprisingly asked for his forgiveness.

"Of course I forgive you. But it wasn't all your fault, for all you know, I could have said that to make you upset."

"Yes but, there was no excuse for the way I reacted. How about we, make a truce." She said holding out her hand. He considered this and then shook her hand.

"Truce," He repeated. He looked up into her eyes and saw warmth and comfort in there. She looked into his eyes and saw love and peace. They were both trapped in the moment, soon his hand had moved up her arm and under her chin.

_Is he going to kiss me?_ She thought wonderingly. Then she snapped out of it, she shook her head and said,

"Um, we should probably go up…there." She said dumbly. He nodded and followed her up to Gryffindor tower. He was still amazed at what almost happened.

Lily was disgusted with herself, some how, she was glad he was about to kiss her, but she was being stupid, she doesn't like him. She thought over and over again.

"You alright Hun?" Aimee said sitting next to her. It was almost midnight and the coven was supposed to have their first circle at the strike of midnight, on the power sink.

"Oh, um…yeah, just a little nervous." Aimee nodded her agreement.

"I am too. But if something goes wrong, we'll have James, Sirius, Lupin, Daniel and Ryan there to help us. Have you learnt your part of the spell?" Aimee asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, want to go through it with me?"

"Sure. Your parts first so you go."

_Le sorciers of time,_

_Dan housens pure._

_Dolased oklaurine,_

_Postragist bur leren._

_Welch nach bis,_

_Menach ach norach._

Basically this described what the girls wanted to do when they used the power sink. It limited the spell to their biddings. The muggle born witch always says the limitations. Then the oldest pure blood, Aimee, says the forms and base of the spell. Then the two closest members of the group, Ariane and Jocelyn, say the middle part which is the longest, that says the meanings of the spell then the last part, performed by Sarah, is the conclusion of the spell.

Lily finished her part and Aimee started hers.

_Derek mon tage,_

_Coranest pur par._

_Desalod par alleigh,_

_Eigh un allpunt._

_Sara ler sorcier we,_

_For est nah buteh surung._

Aimee lowered her arms and drew the runes she was supposed to draw.

Lily watched her in silence and when they were finished she saw tears in Aimee's eyes. She went over and hugged her tight. Aimee's part of the spell held images of her ancestors and all that they went through, it all weighed down on her and the ancient words were beautiful enough to make anyone cry. They stood there hugging for what seemed ages until they heard Ariane and Sarah calling for everyone to get ready.

The two girls got out their robes that were made for them with special woven spells and runes. Lily's was green, like her eyes. Aimee's was baby purple, her family colour. Sarah's was a dark pinkish red, like her hair. Jocelyn's was yellow, for the sun. And Ariane's was blue, her favourite colour.

They met everyone downstairs and did cloaking spells so that any teachers they saw wouldn't see them. Ariane walked at the front with Ryan, Jocelyn and Daniel next, then Lily and James, then Aimee and Sirius and Lupin and Sarah. This was the counter format of the spell.

They reached the power sink about half an hour after that. The boys stationed themselves around the sink and started chants of protection and comfort.

The girls stood on the power sink and formed a circle, holding hands, Lily started the chant. They walked clockwise, gaining power, and fifteen minutes later Aimee started her part. Twenty minutes later she finished drawing the runes around her, and Ariane and Jocelyn took up the chanting. As it was the longest part of the spell it nearly an hour, while they chanted, Sarah, Aimee, and Lily wove power spells in and out of the circle, over and over again, while the boys kept their protection and comfort spells ignited. When the girls finished Sarah took up the chanting and Ariane and Jocelyn helped with the power weaving.

_Dolased mach nis ber,_

_Shunt laer bine punterin._

_Stoocktakeelina mostina,_

_Pursway mon pister._

_So mote it is._

All five girls said this last part, and when they did a huge wind surrounded them, Sarah almost broke the circle but Ariane held onto her tight.

"Don't break the circle." She yelled over the roaring of the wind. They kept walking while the boys did the most powerful protection spells they knew.

In and out and in and out, the girls wove themselves and the power spells. The wind was getting stronger now, and the girls were soon concentrating on keeping together. The boys were growing pale; all their power seeping fast as they fought with all there might to protect the girls.

Then right in front of their eyes, the middle of the circle split apart. With an ear splitting creak, blinding yellow light poured from the ground and everything seemed to blow up. Aimee flew backwards into a nearby rock, hitting her head, and falling unconscious. Sarah fell into a state of shock standing there staring at what was happening, while Remus yelled,

"SARAH, SARAH GET AWAY FROM THERE, SARAH!"

Ariane was pulling Jocelyn with her away as fast as she could while Jocelyn tried to get to Aimee, too help her, too do something. James was frantically searching for Lily, not having seen her anywhere. Then he spotted her, she was lying unconscious near the split ground. It was pulling her in, and she couldn't move. He yelled for someone to help him get her, Ryan rushed forward and they pushed into the wind. When they reached her she was half in the ground. He grabbed her arm and tried to pull her out, Ryan helped and together they pulled her out, she was bleeding from the waist down, and she was as pale as a ghost.

Tears rolling down his cheeks, Sirius was trying to heal Aimee, her head pale, her lips blue, her hair frail, the back of her head was covered in blood. Her head had split as it hit the rock.

Ariane was holding Jocelyn as she sobbed, still trying to get to Aimee.

Remus ran forward, and practically picked Sarah up, she was still staring into nothingness, trying to comprehend the whole scene.

Daniel had fainted at the sight of the whole thing; Ryan was trying to help James from going out of control while trying to help Lily at the same time.

As soon as it had come everything stoped, the roaring wind died, the split ground covered up and everything was calm once again.

Sirius didn't notice this, or didn't even care, he was still crying, frantically trying to save his girlfriend, Remus had soon snapped Sarah out of her faze and he was smiling at her kissing her, like he had never kissed her before.

Ariane finally let go of Jocelyn and she bolted to Aimee, already muttering healing spells. James almost out of control, he picked up Lily and started running towards the school…

* * *

**_I LUV REVIEWS!_**


	8. Trouble part 2

_**A/N: I want to thank these oh so loyal people…**_

_**Ginny-wannabe: You didn't get hurt…isn't that supposed to be a GOOD thing?**_

_**Gi Xian: Sorry that they didn't kiss but I got to hold the suspense.**_

_**Onewhoiswierd324: Thank you sooo much, you are sooo nice. I'm glad you like my story, and I cant wait to read the dm/hg story. It'll be great.**_

_**Midnight-magic001: Thanks for the review, glad you like it!**_

_**I hope you all love this chapter, its called 'Trouble part 2.' Just taking over the last chapter…read and review…please.**_

* * *

James almost out of control, he picked up Lily and started running towards the school.

* * *

"James," Ariane was yelling.

"James, come back, imagine what they would think if you turned up at four thirty in the morning. We would all get suspended." She yelled, just like her, always putting responsibility before life.

"She'll die if we stay here." James yelled back.

"No she wont, Aimee and Jocelyn are skilled healers." Ariane said calmly.

"In case you haven't noticed, Aimee has been nocked out cold. And Jocelyn is trying to help her, and that's not doing anything is it?" James said turning again to run.

"Sarah has had some training as well. She can help Lily."

"Um…Ariane, Sarah just fainted. All her power has been sapped and I think she has broken a few ribs." Remus said his eyes glossy with tears.

"What?" Ariane asked, shocked.

"See Ariane, we have to go. Even your hurt." James said, now a little sympathetic.

"No I'm not." Ariane said. This wasn't true; she just didn't want to look at the large wound on her stomach, even though she was fully aware that her robe was soaked with blood.

"Jocelyn and I got out in time."

"No you didn't. Jocelyn's broken her ankle and her knee is out of place. She chooses to help Aimee instead of worrying about herself." Sirius said out of the blue. He was still crying, he had come to convince Ariane to let them go back.

"We have to go back. Aimee and Lily are near death. Sarah's power may never go back to normal, Jocelyn may never recover from the terror that she is experiencing, she could try to hurt herself if we don't get help. You are just worrying about being responsible." Ariane was crying now. At the truth in Sirius's words.

"Fine, um…_stretchodisy." _She said this and four stretchers appeared. Sirius spelled one to follow him to Aimee, and Remus did the same for Sarah. James carefully placed Lily on one of them and spelled it to float in front of him up to the castle. Ariane took one to the unconscious Daniel and laid him on it with a simple spell.

They started walking with Ryan supporting a crying Jocelyn; She was leaking blood from a gash wound in her neck, that no one had noticed before.

They hurried up to the castle and took of the cloaking spells, as soon as they did this, they sensed Professor Dippet, and a young Professor Dumbledoor, and Professor Flitwick coming down the stairs.

"Oh dear lord." Professor Dippet said as he saw them all.

"Quick Professor Flitwick, go wake up madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledoor go ask Professor Dobbyn to help us get these children to the hospital wing." They did this and in a few minutes Professor Dippet had all ten of them on stretches. Even the ones that weren't hurt.

* * *

Lily woke up to a very bright light and had to shield her eyes from it. Her mouth felt dry, and her throat scratchy. She groaned and felt something move against her leg. She slowly sat up and saw she was in the hospital wing. It was dark out but there was lights on all around her. She soon saw the thing that had moved against her leg, it was a sleeping James. He looked so peaceful lying there. Too bad he wasn't like that all the time, Lily thought.

As she looked around she noticed Aimee in the bed across from her, Lily flinched when she saw her pale body, how could she have agreed to do this, when she was the one who suppressed the most worry about it, Sirius must be going mad with worry about her. Lily told herself.

She looked to the next bed and saw Sarah, not as pale as Aimee, but looking ill.

In the bed at the end of the room was Ariane, lying there awake, she had a large bandage rapped around her middle and had very dark bags under her eyes. She was watching Jocelyn, guilt written all over her face; Daniel was sitting at the end of her bed trying to comfort her. It was a while before Lily noticed Remus laying down, asleep, in a chair near Sarah's bed and even longer before she noticed Sirius laying _on _the bed Aimee was in but he looked like he was trying not to touch her in case he hurt her frail body. He was watching her sadly.

"Ahh, Miss Evans. Awake are you? Well, here take some of this, it should put some colour back in your face and maybe help you face what is coming next."

Lily did as she was told and gagged when the stuff touched her throat.

"Oh Miss Evens, don't act like a child. It's only Horse radish and Cow dung." Lily stared at her unbelievingly and then all of the stuff came back up and she threw up all over the bed. James woke up slowly at this then jumped up yelling,

"Arrrggghhh. Grose."

"Mr Potter, really, if you're not going to be quiet your going to have to leave."

"Sorry, Lily, your awake." He said smiling. Lily tried to smile back, and asked,

"How long have I been asleep?" He grimaced.

"You, Aimee and Sarah have been asleep for…three days."

"What? Think of all the homework I've missed I have to go… Arrrggghhh. What happened to my legs?" Lily screamed.

"Calm down Miss Evens, I'll explain it all in a minute." Madam Pomfrey said calmly. Sirius, Daniel and Ariane had all looked up at this, and Ariane rushed up to Lily and hugged her.

Lily noticed the pain in her face as she walked and wondered how bad it was.

"Are you alright Lily? On my god, I'm so, so sorry…"

"Its alright Ariane, I'm fine. What about you, what happened."

"Oh that's nothing, just a small cut."

"Ariane," James said in a dangerous, no nonsense tone.

"Fine, when the thing blew up, a large dark spirit cut into my body. I only found this out this morning."

"Oh Ariane, I'm so sorry." Lily said and hugged her.

When Ariane went back to her bed, she saw Daniel leave and Sirius had lain back down. James looked at Lily with sorrow in his eyes.

"What?" She asked nicely.

Madam Pomfrey came in and told her to stay calm, and then she told her that her legs had been half sucked in through the ground, and that they were skinned when she was pulled out. That's why they were covered in a puss.

"You can leave in a few days Miss Evens." She said after she had finished. Lily cried a little after that, James told her everything that happened when she had been nocked out. In the end she had lunged up and hugged him.

"You saved my life. Thank you." She said his shoulder soaked with tears.

"No problem. Any time." He replied smiling.

* * *

Sarah woke up then next day and Remus had been so overjoyed that he had cried. Sirius was the only one not happy. Aimee hadn't woken up, and she was getting paler every day.

When Lily, Ariane and Sarah were let out, they were welcomed back to the Gryffindor tower with loud cheers. No one new the story of how they were hurt, but everyone thought that it must have been something cool.

Every day Lily went back to the hospital wing to get a check on her legs. Ariane had to take various amounts of injections to help her heal, and Sarah had to skip a few classes because waves

of exhaustions. While Lily was at the hospital wing one day she heard Sirius jump up and start calling Madam Pomfrey. She rushed out and saw a very weak Aimee trying to sit up. Sirius had tears down his face and her smile made Lily cry too. They were so happy that Aimee had finally woken up and the first thing Aimee said was,

"Can I have some chocolate?" (**A/N: Lol, I couldn't help it.**)

There was a celebration in Gryffindor tower that night, Aimee had been allowed to go, but had to stay in bed all day the next day. She sat down through out the celebration but nothing took the smile of her face…(But the next chapter might.)

* * *

_**A/N: This chappie may not make sense but I have been really weird lately so I have no choice. Lol. Happy Sezza, your hurt now. Lol.**_


	9. Love

_**A/N: Hey everyone. I know my chapters haven't been that great lately, and I have been taking ages to update, but I have just had all my mid years exams and my homework was piling up. Thankfully, now I am on holidays so I should be able to update a s a p. Ok now I want to thank these people…**_

_**Ginny-wannabe: I didn't mean to.**_

_**Gi-Xian: Of course you can have some chocolate.**_

_**x-rasenberrypluff-x: Thanks, your really sweet.**_

Three weeks had past since the day Lily woke up in hospital, she had since gotten up to scratch with her homework, fought with James six times and gone to bed late every night. Now she was sitting in the library doing her transfiguration homework. She yawned and saw that the library was almost empty.

She still had to study for her mid year exams, and do her potions essay. It was going to be a long night. Well at least she could sleep in tomorrow, as it was Saturday, all she would have to do was eat, sleep and do homework. Fun.

Lily decided to do the rest of her work tomorrow, now she just needed a good nights sleep. As she was walking, she wondered were she was going to go for the summer holidays. Her parents and sister were going to France and Lily didn't really want to go. Maybe she could go to Sarah's. Not likely, Sarah would probably be going to another country with her brother, Brendan, again. Maybe she could go to Aimee's. Not likely, she would probably be at Sirius's all holidays. Jocelyn and Ariane were at Hogwarts all holidays and Lily didn't want to stay here.

Oh no, Lily thought, don't even think about that option. She told herself. It will be hell if you go there. She shook her head and thought that she could figure it out in the morning.

She put her homework in her bag and made her way up to Gryffindor tower. On the way there she came across paw prints, they were leading down into the grounds. They looked like dog prints. Funny, she thought, I've never seen a dog on the grounds before. She made a decision to follow them. After all there was still a few hours till curfew.

The paw prints stopped at the edge of the grounds near the whomping willow, she didn't want to go there, but when she got closer she saw other prints as well. There were big prints, small prints, and a set of hooves. This was very peculiar, why would animals like this all be going to the same place.

I'll research it in the morning, she told herself, because I'll have more brain energy then.

But as she was walking to the castle she heard a loud howl. Next thing she new she had frozen with shock as a where wolf the size of a tree smashed out of the whomping willow. Then followed by it, were a stag and a dog. The most peculiar three animals to be seen together. But there was no time to think about that, the were wolf had seen her and, at a speed of about a hundred miles an hour. She had to run!

She ran as fast as she could but it was no use, the were wolf had seen it's target and had started for it. Like lightning she saw the stag freeze and meet her eyes. All of a sudden it had bolted after the were wolf and jumped on it's back. The wolf stumbled, something had disturbed its course of action, and they were going to pay. He turned on the stag and in a flash the stag turned towards the forest, as if it was leading the wolf away. Next, she felt a soft wetness on her leg and looked down to see the dog nudging her to move into the castle. But Lily couldn't what she had just seen had been incredible. Scary, but incredible. Why had the stag looked so worried about her? She had to find out, so, she followed the wolf and stag into the forest. Following the tracks, she came into a wide clearing and there she saw the stag and wolf fighting. Soon she heard the agonising sound of the wolf biting into the stags flesh, she had to look.

She looked into the clearing just as she saw the wolf exiting out the other end, probably to go find more prey.

She rushed over to where the stag lay and looked at the blood patch that had soaked through his beautiful white coat of fur. It looked at her with a sorrowful look, and the started changing form. Next thing she knew she was staring at a pale James Potter. She frowned. This wasn't right.

"James, I can't believe you are an anamagi. Your not registered or anything." She yelled, but then her look softened.

"I'm sorry. I…I…thank you." She said looking down at her knees.

"That's the second time you have saved my life in a month. Why?"

"I…I love you." He said in a strained voice. Inside, Lily was having a violent battle with herself, one part of her saying, go on kiss him. He saved your life, and you have feelings for him.

The other half of her was saying, slap the stupid dim wit. He doesn't deserve the touch of your lips; he would have done that for any one.

In the end there was only one thing to do. She lunged forward and locked him with a huge hug, then moving her head to lock lips with his. The kiss was passionate and she could feel the magic flowing through the both of them. His lips felt soft on hers and his hand resting softly on her back felt wonderful. Finally she pulled away and looked at him. Her lips felt swollen and then she saw that he was smiling. The smile was pained but it made her heart melt.

"We need to get you to the hospital wing." She said pulling his arm over her head. He nodded and she helped him get up. Together they walked to the hospital wing and Lily felt that, that was the beginning of a relationship…

_**A/N: Hey, I just want to say that this was my second last chapter. I hope you liked it, and please Review.**_

_**My next chapter will be really long and should be out in a couple of weeks. REVIEW!**_


	10. The end!

_**A/N: I want to thank theses loyal people…**_

_**Gi Xian: Don't worry the chockie was a gift.**_

_**Charlie: Yeah, I couldn't help put in the different types of magic. But it's good isn't it?**_

_**Hazelocean: I have updated!**_

_**Alittlesomebody: I might end up adding a few more chapters. Or I will just start my sequel.**_

_**Now, I will be starting a sequel to this story, but I'm not sure what to do yet. I will put up a chapter saying what the sequel is called so you can check it out. Ok. Now, please read and review.**_

Aimee groaned as she saw a blinding light turn on in the dormitory. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her watch. It read 3:30, am. She groaned again as she sat up to see a depressed looking Sirius sitting on the end of her bed.

"Whats the matter?" She asked getting up and walking over to him.

"It's Prongs, he's in the hospital wing." He said rather fast.

"Why? What happened?" Aimee asked alarmed.

"No time to explain, just get dressed. We need to get up there. I'll go wake Sarah."

"What about Remus?" Aimee asked grabbing her jeans.

"Um…I have a feeling that he wont be able to make it." Sirius said running over to Sarah. He had a bit of trouble waking her because she kept hitting him so he would bugger of, but he did and when she heard she rushed out of bed only to see Sirius staring at her because she was only wearing knickers and a bra.

"What? I was hot last night." She said getting dressed.

"I can tell." Sirius replied and Aimee hit him across the head.

As they were running up to the hospital wing, Sarah saw Sirius take out a map and mutter some words. Then she saw all of Hogwarts, and themselves. She was amazed but Aimee had seen it before and just kept running.

They reached the hospital wing in less than two minutes because they took a few short cuts founded by none other than the marauders. They ran in just as Madam Pomfrey was laying an unconscious James on the bed. Lily was standing there just staring. Immortalized, she looked as though she had been crying. Sarah walked up to her and tried comforting her while Sirius went to stand next to James's bed. Aimee went to get the news from Madam Pomfrey.

When she came back Sarah asked,

"So, what's the matter with him?"

"Well, he's gotten a bite from a were wolf and his internal organs are damaged." She looked at Sirius at the mention of were wolf. Aimee knew what they did every full moon and she was against it. She knew something like this would happen.

"But, It's nothing Madam Pomfrey can't fix." Lily looked relieved. Sarah studied Lily closely and saw that her lip-gloss was smudged. She raised her eyebrows at Sirius as if for confirmation. He nodded, he had been worried and followed Lily into the forest and saw the end of their long kiss and seeing that Lily had it taken care of, he went to get Aimee.

"But won't he turn into a were wolf now?" Sarah asked scared.

"Well…no. Because…well…because he wasn't in human form at the time." She said this regretfully and knew that Sirius was going to give her a lecture later, about betraying his trust. But she had to tell; they were all in this together.

"What do you mean not in human form?" Sarah said narrowing her eyes.

"And where's Remus?" She demanded. Sirius sighed. Then he went into a long discussion about anamagi, friendship, and mayhem. When he had finished Sarah broke down.

"What were you thinking?" She burst out.

"Remus could kill himself. I couldn't bear losing him." Then she ran out of the room and pushed passed a worried Ariane and Jocelyn who had came running to the room, looking flustered.

"Don't worry he'll be alright." Aimee said taking Sarah's position in comforting Lily.

"Madam Pomfrey can fix anything."

"It's not that." Lily said turning to Aimee.

"It's just, I finally got what I wanted, but didn't know it. Only to feel like I was going to lose it."

"What? Do you mean…you and…" She pointed at James. Then her face broke into a grin. She hugged Lily and then heard a coughing behind them.

They turned to see James trying to sit up. Lily rushed to help him and soon everyone had crowded around, happy for him and Lily. Together at last.

* * *

Sarah ran, and ran until she reached the edge of the forbidden forest. Bracing herself, she walked in. It was sunrise and it was likely that Remus would be hurt and need affection. She walked on and on until she could no longer see the sky. It was there, in the small clearing, that she saw Remus and his agonizing last bits of transformation. She gasped…

"Remus! Oh my god. Are you alright?" She said running to him.

"Sarah? What are you doing here?"

"I know all about everything Remus. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to…ouch…stop loving me." Sarah stared at him shocked,

"How could you think I would stop loving you? Remus, I love you for who you are. Not what you become every full moon. You should have trusted me to do that." She said hurt.

"I love you…" She finished, her eyes filling with tears. He looked at her and moved his hand to wipe away the tears.

"I love you too…" He said and, even though it was painful to moved, he leaned to wards her catching her bottom lip with his and kissing her with more passion than he had ever felt before.

* * *

Later that evening Aimee and Sirius had left the hospital wing to give the couple some time alone. They had been exhausted but willing to use the time usefully. So, Sirius told Aimee to meet him upstairs in the Common room and then made his way to the kitchens.

Ten minutes later he entered Gryffindor tower to find Aimee staring into the fire with an odd expression on her face. He knelt next to her and waited. She was scrying, most likely scrying for her sister who had been injured not long ago, ever since; Aimee had kept a close eye on her.

When Aimee came out of the trance she saw Sirius looking at her lovingly.

"What?" She said smiling.

"I love it when you do that." He said dreamily.

"What? You love it when I do what?" She asked bewildered.

"When you stare into the flames determinedly." He said kissing her on the cheek. She blushed and looked at the basket on the floor next to him.

"Whats that?" She asked.

"I thought we could have breakfast together. We haven't done that in ages." He said stroking her cheek. She smiled and grabbed his hand. They stood up together and walked outside to the lake. It wasn't cold, it was just great and they could watch the sun finish rising, and everything seemed perfect.

* * *

At about the same time, Lily and James finished talking about their relationship. Lily had been worried at first but then James had proven he was trustworthy and as lovable as anyone could be. He had used the example of Aimee and Sirius but Lily had to strike that from the records, sure they loved each other deeply, but they were a bit too wild for Lily's liking. (You know, home work in the dormitory's…bit too…bit too…bit too Sirius and Aimee.)

James then showed Lily the marauders map, as she saw it she gasped. There was the whole of Hogwarts, and she could see every person in it. Almost everyone was asleep, but then Lily saw Sarah and Remus heading towards the castle slowly, and Aimee and Sirius by the lake. She then saw a figure lurking behind James's bed and turned around just in time to see Kelli jump out and screech,

"Jamsie!" James groaned.

"What do you want Kelli?" He asked grabbing Lily's hand to show they were a couple, but Kelli took no notice instead she just said,

"I've missed you. And I know you didn't mean to dump me, you were just upset that night. Hihi. So, when can we get a room?" She said this giggling and Lily frowned. James said hastily,

"Kelli, I dumped you. It's over; there is no you and I, just Lily and me. So please leave."

Kellie's eyes blazed.

"No it is not over. You…you…you…humph." And she stalked away.

Lily looked at James and they both started laughing. Lily bent down and kissed James passionately, but quick. When she pulled away she saw him blush.

"Oh my goodness. Is that James Potter, the James Potter blushing." She said laughing.

"No!" He said quickly but smiled.

They talked for ages and for the next few days Lily never left his side. Then about two days after the event Ariane came in with some news.

"Listen, I've done some research and I have double checked it a million times and I think we should give the circle another try." Ariane said nervously. They all burst into outraged conversation.

"What is she thinking…?"

"Why would we after what happened last time…"

"Im not even going to consider this…"

"If something happened to Lily again…"

"I think it's a good idea…" Everyone froze. They all turned to see who had spoken, and, to their surprise, it was Lily.

"What? Well, Ariane told us last time it would be dangerous and we knew what the consequences could be. This time, she's guaranteeing that it's safe."

"Lily, you got half sucked into the ground. Aimee got knocked out and injured various parts of her skull. Sarah went into a dangerous state of shock. I don't know how you could agree with this." Remus said.

"But Remus, the dangerous part is over." Ariane insisted.

"No. You don't know what could happen. I couldn't bare losing Sarah,"

"He's right. I don't want to miss another Quidditch game if I get knocked out cold again." Aimee said, and every one laughed. She played keeper, but they were sure she wouldn't mind.

"Come on Remus, lighten up." She continued. "Were all scared but, it's something we chose to do at the beginning."

"Yeah, I want to stay committed to this. And I think I was more frantic than any one when I saw Aimee fly through the air and hit the rock. But we came out fine in the end." Jocelyn said remembering the horrifying scene.

"What do you think Ryan?" She asked. Her and Ryan had recently gotten together and were inseparable.

"Well, it's a bit nerve racking, but I'll take the chance." Ariane smiled. Now she had Aimee, Lily, Ryan, Jocelyn and Daniel. What about the rest?

She looked at the other four pleadingly. James spoke up.

"If Lily trusts you then I guess I have no choice."

Then it was Sarah's turn.

"What are you thinking? Are you mental? I can't believe your asking this." And she stormed out. This was expected by Ariane, but not from Sarah. She looked to Sirius and saw him rap his arms around Aimee's middle. When she caught his eye she saw understanding and he nodded in approvement.

Next she looked to Remus.

"No!" Was his simple reply and he followed Sarah out of the hospital wing.

"Don't worry. I've known Sarah since I was six years old. She'll come round, and eventually Remus will follow." Aimee said soothingly. Ariane smiled, but it did nothing to improve her mood. She needed to have this circle.

The next few days were spent by everyone trying to convince Sarah to say yes but she didn't budge, soon they had no choice but to cancel the circle.

Until one day Sarah came down from the dormitory's crying. Aimee rushed to her side and led her down to the couch.

"Whats the matter? Whats wrong/" She asked Sarah in a soothing voice.

"Ariane is right. My family did start that power sink, and some of them died in the process. I read up on how they put all their power into it and had none left in the end. They died for their children to continue, but the children didn't want to do it, so they died for nothing." Sarah said sniffling.

Aimee patted her back and then suddenly Sarah said.

"I have to do it! For my ancestor's." Ariane looked at her. Happiness filling her suddenly. There may be a chance of doing the circle while it's still in power.

"But what about Remus?" Aimee said downing Ariane's mood.

"I'll do it." Said a voice and they spun around. Remus stood there with a determined face. He then walked straight to Sarah and knelt in front of her.

"For you…I'll do anything." And he kissed her hard and passionately. When they broke away the rest of the coven had arrived and then James put out his hand and said,

"Bellwicket!"

Aimee followed smiling and putting her hand on his.

"Bellwicket!" She repeated.

Then Ariane, Jocelyn, Daniel and Ryan followed.

Lily stood next to James kissing him on the cheek the saying it loudly.

"Bellwicket!"

"Bellwicket!" Sirius said following soot.

"Bellwicket!" Sarah said laughing. Then everyone watched Remus as he slowly moved forward and, placing his hand on Sarah's. He looked down at her and turned to everyone's anxious faces.

"Bellwicket!"

_**The end…**_

* * *

_**Done! I hope you enjoyed my story and I want to thank all of you for being so supportive and I definitely want to thank my best friend in the whole world for everything she has done.**_

_**Thanks Sarah. You gave me these Ideas. Even though you may not know it.**_


	11. ABOUT THE SEQUEL!

_**Hey every one, as you know I'm the author of Love and Hate and I am writing to tell you that I will have a sequel to this story in no longer than three weeks. It is going to be called** _

_Friendship, Love and war._

_**It is set about a year after graduation and it still involves all the characters from this story, Lily, James, Sirius, Lupin, Aimee and Sarah. This time they are more mature and have jobs, but they are also in the order of the phoenix. It is a dark time for the wizarding world and I have to tell you, this story may not end happily. I am finishing this sequel on the exact night of Sirius's arrest.**_

_**I hope you enjoy the sequel to this story as much as you have enjoyed this story.**_

_**Love you all…**_

_**Wannabe-hermione!**_


	12. SEQUEL UP!

_**SEQUEL TO LOVE AND HATE IS UP!**_

_**MUST READ…**_

_**IT'S CALLED…**_

_**FRIENDSHIP LOVE & WAR!**_

**Yours truly, **

_**Wannabe-hermione.**_


End file.
